Many companies advertise on the Internet and pay substantial amounts to optimize searches for their business with the various third-party search engines. Although certain statistical information is reported by the search engines, e.g. numbers of clicks, views, searches, etc., it is well known that the number of hits do not always translate into real business opportunities as there is no comprehensive system or method in place that allows the companies being reviewed to necessarily directly correlate a particular online “inquiry” with the need for feedback or follow-up. Thus, it would be helpful for businesses being reviewed to be able to have their advertisements or information concerning their goods or services displayed in a readily viewable manner that is effective and efficient. The system and methods described herein satisfies these long felt needs in a new and novel manner.